A Love heard around the Aniverse
by FaceAcheSolid
Summary: After success of saving Warren all is happy then Jenny develops feelings for Bucky but can there relationship survive. My First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first attempt. And I own nothing except. **

* * *

**Chapter.1 a surprising reward**

The Aniverse was safe for another day thanks to Captain Bucky O'Hare and his crew of the "Righteous Indignation". Bucky was the happiest of the crew now that they had returned Warren back to its original luster and how most of the toad armies would need to recover from this recent defeat.

"I sure hope we slowed down Komplex and the Toads for now", said Bucky as he sat back in his chair as their ship departed from Warren, suddenly the ships communicator was beeping with a message.

"Bucky my boy this is Commander Dogstar of The Indefatigable" said the older pilot. "Greetings Dogstar" said Bucky as he smiled talking to his old friend.

"I have message from the United Animal Federation it seems that because of the mission's success the U.A.F would like to congratulate you and your team for your victory" said Dogstar. Bucky had smirked at this with a sign of humbleness in his eye and responded, "excellent news Dogstar we will arrive to Genus soon Capt. O'Hare out" Bucky then ended the communicator uplink.

"Jenny I'm heading down to inform the others set coordinates for Genus" Bucky said "yes Bucky" Replied Jenny, Bucky then climbed down to the lower level of the ship leaving Jenny to herself.

As Jenny piloted the ship she used this moment to herself as of way of thinking and a way of looking back, like the others aboard the ship they were happy to save Bucky's planet but for jenny she was thinking of something else, she wasn't just happy for saving Warren but seemed to be more happy for Bucky, she didn't understand what it was exactly that made her feel this way but seeing this smile on his face had different effects on her it wasn't the usual smirk that he used when he was trying to be cocky but more of a genuine smile.

"I don't understand why do I have this feeling" questioned Jenny she tried clear her mind but it was hard, whatever this feeling was it made Jenny feel somewhat uncomfortable all she could piece together was it involved her and Bucky.

"Could this be what the other mammals call love?" Jenny was confused this was something Aldebaran's were not quite familiar with, Then Bucky returned Jenny tried to forget it.

* * *

The crew finally arrived to Genus Willy went back to his Universe for now.

Bucky wasn't much for dressing up unless it's for a mission so when they arrived he was in his usual attire, he and his crew were greeted by Dogstar amongst others.

Bucky and his crew had taken their seats at their reserved table for the event, Jenny had taken her seat next to Bucky as it was set up that way, most people for the event where there basically everyone was just waiting for the "Righteous Indignation" to arrive.

The audience of guests were in storms of conversations but they all fell silent once the Secretary General took to the microphone to give a quick speech.

Jenny at this moment was thinking to herself again looking back for clues to understand these strange feelings she had been having recently.

During the few minutes she had many things went through her head as she tried to figure out where her new feelings had sprung from. The most recent seem to have happened during her spectral form aboard the climate converter, from that moment she was believing that she possibly in love and possibly with Bucky.

The Secretary General had conclude many then had gone to start conversations with others among other things.

Bucky seemed to be almost everywhere but he was mainly caught talking with Dogstar and other crewmates from the Indefatigable.

Jenny had felt a bit insecure, The Warrioress of Aldebaran seem to have been weak in expressing unknown emotions, thoughts were to find Bucky and discuss to him her thoughts about these feelings she had been having for her captain.

She had finally spotted him she went forward to talk.

"Hey Jenny great celebration huh" Bucky had said Drink in hand, on the balcony "I know Bucky I wanted to Discuss something with you, Bucky's expression had become slightly serious with questionable intentions in his eyes, "I'm all ears" he responded.

Jenny was calm on the outside but on the inside she was frightened but she needed to be strong.

"You see Bucky I have been experiencing these Visions" she said, almost everything she said was saying felt like sandpaper in her mouth, Bucky's expression was serious but deep down he didn't understand, "go on" he replied.

"Well... It's… about our crew" she spoke poorly, "what is it Jenny" Bucky responded with some impatience.

She tried to respond but the words wouldn't come out, and with all her strength she responded.

"It's this" She then kissed him, it went on for a while then she broke it with fear she walked away to return to the party leaving her Captain behind in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late updates my life is too distracting anyways back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: a different loyalty

Bucky had stood there for several seconds trying to piece together what had just happened after a minute it had become clear.

"Did Jenny just kiss me" Bucky who had begun ask himself

Over the time they had worked together Bucky had known she was loyal to him and the crew but after what had happened he was starting to see her loyalty in a different view.

"It's not like her to do something like that, and out of the blue no less" Bucky said still talking to himself.

But it had happened he wasn't upset only shocked to realize she had felt that way.

"I need to know how she feels about us and this situation altogether" Bucky finished, he then left the balcony and returned to the party to find Jenny.

* * *

Jenny had continued wandering the crowds of people trying to ignore what she had done, but it was hard to ignore when it's the only thing on your mind.

"Why did I do that" she said within her head, she had felt so ashamed of what she did this was her captain the hare she had been working with side by side.

All she could do was to continue to wander and continue to ignore it but the harder she tried the more overwhelming it had become.

Soon the warrioress of Aldebaran was beginning to feel like a lost kitten with no one to turn to, but then out of the darkness came light of brilliance.

"Perhaps if i explain to Bucky this can be resolved" Jenny had said to herself, "But not now it's becoming far too late and I've have lost all sign of Bucky" Jenny finished.

Now she would wait till tomorrow to explain her reason.

* * *

On this particular morning Genus was rather foggy, Bucky and the crew were prepping the ship for exploration.

"So Bucky me boy meet any fine lasses at the party" Deadeye asked in his Pirate accent, "Not really but Kind of" Bucky lied not referring to his incident with Jenny.

"Ship all ready for exploration Captain" Blinky finished

"Thanks Blinky" Bucky responded heading to his usual station next to Jenny, usual Bucky was fine but after last night the fearless captain was willing to talk to his first mate.

Jenny had finished setting up and was ready but then had become weak in the knees when her captain finally arrived.

"Hello Bucky" Jenny welcomed.

"Hey Jenny" Bucky responded.

Once both of them took to their stations they realized it was to be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for late chapter.

* * *

Chapter.3 Battle of the minds:

There they were side by side but neither of then found the ability to speak to one another.

Bucky wanted to speak but his mouth felt like sandpaper making it difficult, Jenny had the strength to speak but the more she thought about it she ignored it.

After many minutes of silence finally one was able to speak.

"Jenny I'd like to discuss last night" Bucky said, at this Jenny's heartbeat was pounding like an Aldeberan drum.

"Okay Bucky" Jenny said, she could feel tensions and their conversation had barely begun.

"Can you explain what the reason you did that thing last night was" Bucky finished, after that he felt like he was putting through an interrogation.

Jenny tried to find something to say but her mind felt only that of a blank, she felt embarrassed for what she had done but was now more afraid of what would happen from here.

"Jenny I need an answer" Bucky said with a sternness in his tone, finally Jenny tried to say something.

"Bucky in honestly it was an impulse" Jenny tried to confess, "An impulse" Bucky questioned, after that Jenny found the only way to finish this to finally come with her truth.

"Okay Bucky I can't lie to you, I believe I may feelings for you" Jenny confessed.

After her confession Bucky was then overwhelmed with a more sympathy for what she had said to him.

"Well Jenny what does your heart tell you" Bucky sympathize, Jenny could feel her heart melt after the sign of care he had shown her once then her mind was made she knew why she truly liked him.

"It sounds like I love you" Jenny admitted, after this it had felt as if a wall was finally taken down.

Bucky felt as if a bolt of lightning had hit there his understanding had become clear and his love for her now had become stronger as well.

But before they could finally open to each other reality had kicked in.

"TOADS" Bucky shouted, as the realized a fleet was swarming in from here they realized a storm was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry** for the late chapter but this will make up**

* * *

Chapter 4 Fate

Bucky and Jenny both could feel a jolt run down their spines when they witnessed the massive fleet of toads.

Jenny frightened a bit asked Bucky what they would do at this point.

"Bucky what should we do" Jenny asked, instantly Jenny then figured out what he was going to say next.

"Attention all hands battle stations" Bucky commanded as Jenny knew what he would say next.

"LET'S CROAK SOME TOADS" everyone shouted as they now were heading into the heat of battle.

The fleet of toads consisted of the usual attack ships that being Double Bubbles, toad battleships but something a bit new to the fight it looked like a toad battleship but larger more guns it could even been a possible slave ship it's size.

"Jenny get a fix on what's on that new ship, I'm going to check on the others" Bucky Commanded.

"Got Bucky" Jenny responded

As Bucky when to the lower deck Jenny was feeling rather thankful for being able to escape the conversation.

It wasn't that she didn't love she believed she did she just wasn't sure if he truly felt the same, but love affairs aside her attention was now on the toad ship in front of her.

"I'm back Jenny what's the status on that ship" asked Bucky

"Scanners show possible prisoners aboard" Jenny responded, Bucky went stone from that, immediately he bolted to the croaker prepping to dock the ship.

"Jenny you take charge I'm going to try and save those prisoners" Bucky stated.

"Alright Bucky you should bring others with you" Jenny asked with a bit of worry in her voice, "no I'll do this along and I need Deadeye to stay at the guns to clear a path" Bucky explained.

"Fine then I won't stop you be safe" Jenny submitted.

"I will" Bucky finished now returning to the lower level, all jenny could do is hope he'll be alright.

* * *

As he piloted his Toad Croaker threw all the chaos and destruction he made it aboard his destination clutching his blaster as he awaited for whatever violence he'll behold.

Once in wave after wave Toads had swarmed, but Bucky was resourceful and found his through the rather weak soldiers.

"You guys make my job look easy" Bucky insulted as he plowed through the toads.

After the "training session" he went through with the toads he found what he believed was the Brigg only to find it empty like the last time but there was no Toadborg here as well.

"What's going on" Bucky demanded to himself, then his ears caught something that sounded of a toadly chuckle.

"Foolish O'Hare you landed in my trap" Claimed a sinister voice, which revealed through projection and appeared as a random toad commander.

"Who are you and where are the prisoners!" Bucky shouted.

"You fool there was no prisoners it was decoy to lure you here" said the mysterious toad commander evilly "this ship will be your grave" he finished.

Then a door opened revealing an intimidating toad robot, Bucky prepared for the battle of his life, he threw out blaster and began to open fire the robot almost went unfazed.

The machine attacked Bucky leaped away but earned a nasty scar on his leg from the robot, Bucky retaliated by fire more shots, and one lucky shot hit the robots eye.

The Robot engaged its weapons and opened fire on the captain, despite his impressive agility and speed he was eventually hit proving his possible demise as he collapsed.

"Jenny I'm sorry" Bucky said as he looked at the ground.

* * *

After what felt like hours of battling it was slowly dying down, Jenny was starting to worry that captain was ok.

"I'm Sorry" was heard echoing Jenny's mind immediately recognizing that Bucky was in trouble thanks to her power of Telepathy, she put the ship out of halt piloting towards the massive ship.

"Jenny what are you doing" asked Willy curiously.

"I sense Bucky's in danger we're boarding that ship up ahead" Jenny answered

"Very well then" Willy responded knowing of her unique powers.

Once aboard the ship was rather deserted with toads lying around like they were ambushed by a Betelgeusen baboon.

"Wow for a lil guy Bucky squashed these toads" commented Bruiser

After minutes of exploring they found where Bucky entered only to be put in shock at the site they had witnessed, a massive robot in wreckage with a battered and bruised Bucky slowly bleeding out.

"Oh my" Willy said seeing his captain it the state he was in, Jenny was speechless and on her knee's with Bucky.

"He's still breathing we have to save" Jenny shouted as they grabbed their captain in hopes he could be saved.

* * *

**Cliff hangers don't worry he'll be okay. **

* * *

C


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being gone I was sick anyways this was a big chapter enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: faithfulness

Bucky eyes began to slowly open realizing he wasn't dead, as well he was no longer aboard the toad attack ship.

"Where am I" Bucky questioned noticing his bandages.

"Oh good your awake I'll alert the doctor" said a young voice, with Bucky's site returning he was able to see it was the nurse.

"What is this place" Bucky continued to question.

"Oh sorry you're at the Maximus docking station in the clinic you were brought here after a battle with Toads" the nurse said.

"How did I get here" Bucky asked.

"You were brought here by group of all these different races that said they were your crew" answered the nurse.

"My crew where are they" Bucky shouted

They're here on the station but three of them are in the waiting room" said the nurse, once she said that Bucky had jumped up in his bed wanting to know which crew members.

"What did they look like?" Bucky demanded as began to get up from the bed.

"One of them looked like a pirate the other looks like a rather strange looking betelgeusian baboon the other was a beautiful aldeberan" the nurse answered, Bucky realized who they where it was Deadeye, Willy and Jenny he felt as if his heart skipped beat, once he realized he got up from the infirmary bed trying to leave.

"Wait what are you doing you have to lie down?" demanded the nurse

"I can't I have to see my friends" said Bucky calmly as limped his way to the waiting room, the only thing truly on his mind was seeing Jenny.

The rest of Bucky's crew was in a state of worry Jenny mostly, they sat in the waiting room what felt like days but had only been 8 hours.

Jenny couldn't stand waiting around anymore she had only worry and guilt on her mind feeling as if Bucky's injuries were her fault.

"Jenny you should calm down Bucky will be fine" Willy said trying to calm her nerves

"Aye Jenny me lass Willy is right Bucky can take bought" Deadeye added.

Jenny continued to worry but her friends words comforted her she just couldn't help being scared especially the state she had found him in.

"Thank you for your support Willy I'm just scared right now" Jenny responded.

"You're welcome Jenny but I find hard to be in a place with so much pain" Willy said

"I agree with Willy I've my fair share of the hurt and sick" Deadeye commented.

"Why don't you to go get some air I'll stay here and wait" Jenny responded trying to keep calm.

"Aye that be a fine idea Jenny me lass" Deadeye answered stepping outside the clinic with Willy.

Jenny was now alone with her thoughts hoping that Bucky would be okay soon but little did she know that trouble would ensue.

The clinic doors opened to reveal a familiar face, it was Mimi it seemed she had heard the news since she was not that far from Maximus station, she looked to see Jenny sitting in the waiting room and she looked at Jenny with a sneer.

Jenny noticed she walked and couldn't help but feel the urge to ask why she was here.

"What are you doing here" said Jenny with a rather disappointed tone.

"I've come to see Bucky I want to know if he's alright" Mimi said in a rather annoyed tone

"Bucky will be okay he doesn't need your flirting" Jenny pointed out upsetting Mimi

That comment wasn't enough to tell the extreme dislike between them and only from that would the tensions get higher than they already were.

Meanwhile Bucky was still making an effort to leave the infirmary he had something on his mind and he wouldn't keep it to himself knowing that he almost died today.

"Sir you shouldn't be doing this not in your condition" argued the nurse.

"I can't stop here I have to tell something to one of my crew members" answered Bucky.

"But why can't you wait until your better" asked the nurse but Bucky knew had to tell after he left her and almost got killed.

Back in the waiting room Jenny and Mimi were still at ease with each other ready to kill the other.

"I think you should go you're not need here" Jenny said

"Really this coming from the crew member who stole her captains ship for her own purposes" Mimi responded.

"I had to for reasons that could destroy the galaxy" Jenny explained.

"And your also the one who kissed him on the lips and walked away" Finished Mimi by that point it had become enough Jenny was so upset she slapped Mimi across the face this then lead to fight between the two.

Bucky had finally arrived to see his first mate and Mimi fighting this not make him happy and watching it didn't help.

"STOP!" Bucky shouted were everyone in the Infirmary could hear.

"This was not the behaviour I expected to see and Jenny you know better" said Bucky with a concerned voice.

Jenny dropped her in shame from what Bucky said but what he said next caught her by surprise?

"But I didn't leave the infirmary to yell at you" Bucky said in a softer tone, "Jenny I love you" Bucky said.

It was now Jenny's turn to be shock as Bucky held close in an embrace and lock lips with her, in the Moment all the people in the waiting room entered a clap even Mimi.

At this point Jenny hoped this would last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wartime Strategies

After the quarrel Bucky and Jenny had dealted with they exited the infirmary and now were heading for the "Righteous Indignation".

Jenny had felt as if a giant weight was removed off her shoulders, now her and Bucky's feelings had been realized for each other but another thought had come to mind what would the crew's reaction be only they would know.

As Jenny and Bucky were heading in direction that would lead to the ship they had found Deadeye and Willy both heading for the ship.

"Aye Bucky me boy you holding up alright you took a tough brawl wit dem toads" Deadeye asked.

"I'm still standing while I am I'm not done with the toads" Bucky answered.

The group laughed at Bucky's little speech Bucky as well but as they were making their way back to the ship Willy felt overwhelmed to ask Bucky something.

"Bucky what were you fighting aboard that toad ship" Willy asked.

"I don't exactly know Willy but we'll find out when we get aboard the ship" Bucky responded now in a more serious tone.

"Alright Bucky but I think its best you don't go aboard unknown toad ships you scared Jenny to death" Willy said.

"Aye yeah scared all of us" Deadeye added.

"Don't worry I learned my lesson so don't worry about our previous experience" Bucky Answered.

"I hope so I don't know what we would do without you" Willy said.

"I won't leave you guys yet" Bucky said as he made eye contact with Jenny in a manner that confused Deadeye and Willy.

As they made it aboard Jenny continued to aid Bucky into the ship seeing as he was injured, They activated the ship and prepare to leave.

"Jenny set coordinates to Genus" Bucky commanded.

"got it Bucky" Jenny responded as the ship headed for Genus.

With the ships course decided all that was left was to head for Genus but Jenny had something on her mind she wanted to discuss with Bucky.

"Bucky I have something I think we need to discuss" Jenny said.

"What is it Jenny I'm all ears" Bucky said jokingly that made Jenny giggle.

"well I want a relationship with you Bucky but I have something on my mind that won't let me rest" Jenny said With a rather serious tone.

"Explain" Bucky asked curiously.

"I think we should share this with the crew I'm afraid of what their reactions would be and I don't want it to be disapproving" Jenny answered.

"very well I'll call them to come up" Bucky said relieved Believing Jenny may have been speaking of something else.

"Attention all hands report to the Cockpit" Bucky Commanded over the speaker.

All who members of the crew appeared with Willy being an exception since he returned to his own world.

"Aye Bucky me boy what is wit this meeting" Deadeye questioned.

"I'm glad you asked Deadeye me and Jenny have something we needed to discuss" Bucky answered, "Jenny explain".

"I felt it would be fair to share with you that me and Bucky are together in a Relationship" Jenny said, the crew was in shock but not disgusted but much had went silent.

"Bucky me you dog" Deadeye joked as he approved.

"Thank you I hope this won't interfere with our Job" asked.

"Blinky Reads 100% of crew approves captain" Blinky answered.

"argh Blinky's right Bucky Super 100%" Bruiser commented.

"Good now return to stations" Bucky Commanded.

"AYE CAPTAIN" responded the crew as they went back to their stations.

Now that it was realized Jenny had felt much better and was able to focus the rest of the way to Genus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: we couldn't come up with a Title

Genus eventually came into to view a sign that they were now drawing near to their target destination, Bucky felt as ready as ever to tell the united animal federation what new Toad horrors from what he witnessed.

They Entered the U.A.F board room to find it fluttered mess as usual.

"Attention members of the United animal federation I have an important announcement" Bucky shouted but it was almost no use seeing as it made no difference.

everyone then cowered and ducked for cover once they then heard shattering sound of a blaster go off courtesy of the "Infamous" Deadeye Duck.

"Thank you Deadeye" said Bucky while Deadeye gave his signature snark, "Once again the toads have built something of unknown dangers and I can guarantee they will try and use it on genus" said Bucky.

"With all due respect captain O'Hare what Intel do you have to back up these claims" spoke Grebb

"I don't need intel I saw it and as well I fought and nearly lost my life" Bucky said with a rather upset manner.

"If this may be Captain O'Hare the United animal federation still needs proof" said the Secretary General

Bucky then clenched his fist at the Ignorance of the U.A.F and walked with his crew by his side saying aloud "you want proof you got it" he said in an aggravated manner.

Once outside the "Righteous Indignation" left Genus and headed for the Cosmos, once again like what happened with Warren the U.A.F has ignored Bucky's warning due to lack of proof Bucky was infuriated.

Jenny of many could feel as well as relate with him but Jenny was slowly beginning to be afraid of what she thought must have been going through his head but the best she could do was comfort and support him on this.

In truth Bucky mad but just not because of the U.A.F's ignorance but more at the Toads new weapon what he went through the damage it caused if he was not as lucky as he is maybe he would of lost something of equal Importance his love for Jenny.

Bucky had now told and shared his feelings with jenny but if he hadn't and was killed then Jenny would be left with the burden of never knowing and of a broken heart.

Jenny had noticed he was still at odds with his anger so she felt that talking with him should put at ease.

"Bucky I'm sensing negative vibes from you I want to know what's causing this for" Jenny said softly.

Bucky let loose after all it would be better to share with her than anything, "Jenny I'm upset one thing that's on my mind has been bugging me the last while" Bucky said with a calming tone.

"Is this because of earlier" Jenny asked referring to the meeting with the united animal federation.

"No it's not that something else" Bucky answered.

"Well what is it Bucky I want to know, I don't like to see upset" Jenny said in her soothing tone.

Bucky took a deep breath finding this a bit difficult, "When I was on that toad ship I thought my life was over and that I'd never tell you the way I felt about you" Bucky said feeling as if he had been shot.

Jenny felt as if her heart had skipped a beat knowing that her captain felt this way, she knew already when he explained in the infirmary but here she could feel his soul in this very moment.

"Bucky it's not your fault for that it's the toads" Jenny said sympathetically.

"No it's not okay I made a promise I would come back but instead I let my brashness get the best of me and almost died it's a miracle you and the others arrived" Bucky said submitted.

"Bucky you did what you needed to do for the aniverse, the point is you're still here "Jenny said ignoring that her powers were what told he was in trouble.

Bucky now felt that he should just ignore it now Jenny's words giving him a reason to continue and let her relax, "well I guess you're right" Bucky said.

"I'm always right" Jenny said to tease Bucky, they then broke to a moment of laughter.

"This is the first time I've heard you laugh and I think it's beautiful" Bucky said in a calm tone.

And in that moment both Jenny and Bucky moved in towards for a deep locked kiss.

"Captain and First mate Jenny AFC Blinky has solution to situation for U.A.F" Blinky interrupted unknowingly to what was going on.

"What is it Blinky" Bucky said slightly annoyed by Blinky.

"Blinky believes that engineer Willy could rewired navigation system able to track toad ship" Blinky suggested.

"That's fantastic and hope it'll work" Bucky shouted.

"I'll contact for us" Jenny said ready to use her power.

Only now they could wait patiently for Willy to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for late updates but this will possibly make up for my absences...

* * *

Chapter 8: Toad hunting time

After a brief moment of silence Jenny was finished with contacting Willy now they only need to wait for his arrival, He eventually appeared for what felt like hours but was only ten minutes.

"Hey Guys" Willy said entering the ship.

"Great you're here Willy we need your help" Bucky said.

"No problem Bucky what do guys need" Willy questioned?

"We need a way to find that toad ship we fought last time we figured you could be of assistance" Jenny answered.

Willy scratched his head till something came to his mind.

"I could reprogram the navigation system to act as a toad ship radar" Willy said with a questionable thought on his mind.

"Alright lets get started then" Bucky said in a ready tone.

The group got down to working and didn't waste time in doing so Bucky knew the sooner it was finished the faster he could get the vengeance he deserved on those toads, as the group continued some of the events that happened starting flashing back into Bucky's head and he started asking questions.

"Who was that toad in charge of that ship" Bucky thought to himself, it never occurred to Bucky the toad in-charge of the odd toad ship to Bucky he seemed different yet similar?

he seemed to have a high rank like the air marshal but seemed more smarter and less bumbling, this put a rather frightful thought within Bucky's mind the toads could be getting smarter and pose a bigger threat to the aniverse but thankfully it was only a thought and not a possible reality?

* * *

The three had finally finished and it was time to begin toad hunting, Jenny activated their new navigational system and with luck it was working.

"It works" Willy shouted

"Great now lets Croak some toads" Bucky said returning to his seat, the ship fired up as they were now hot on a toad signal Jenny kept track without skipping a beat while Bucky calming started strategizing to himself.

With dumb luck they found the ship they were looking for then opening fire upon their opponents

"Deadeye give them all you got" Bucky commanded

"Aye Bucky me boy ya don't need to tell ol'Deadeye twice" Deadeye responded with an excited tone.

With that said and done Bucky rose from his seat and made his way to the lower deck.

"Bucky what are you doing" Jenny asked.

"I'm getting the croaker and heading aboard that ship" Bucky answered?

* * *

OOOOOHHHHH Un-concluded ending there will be more next chapter and I intend on revealing this mystery toad soon.


	9. Chapter 9

This one big chapter so enjoy also I'll be trying to work on this more than usual so I can work on future work.

* * *

Chapter 9: Next Level

"What"? Jenny said in surprise at her captain with what could be considered a scowl on her face.

"Yes I need to" Bucky said with a hint of desperation.

Bucky could tell she was upset right now and he knew she was justified but this time he was going to make these toads pay for what happen before.

"Bucky I know you have a score to settle, but have you forgotten so fast" Jenny said trying to remind her captain of his previous attempt.

"I know but I'm prepared for any possible surprises this time" Bucky stated.

Jenny thought for a brief moment and sighed knowing there wasn't she could do to convince him otherwise.

"Very well Bucky there's not much I can do" Jenny submitted.

"Thanks, I promise I'll be back in one piece this time" Bucky said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, Bucky knew she didn't want him to do this but he had no choice it's either his life or the Aniverse.

Jenny tried to remain strong for Bucky knowing he would return to her, she tried to dig deep to find her inner aldeberan warrioress to give her the confidence she needed.

Bucky got to the lower deck and called forth his crew for the job.

"Blinky I need Bruiser and willy get them for me" Bucky ordered, Bucky then grabbed the required gear for the job.

"AFC Blinky has returned with requested crew members dear captain" Blinky stated.

"Great" Bucky responded as he prepared the croaker.

"What are we doing Bucky" Willy asked in interest.

"We're boarding the toad ship to get some Intel" Bucky stated, "And I'm going to need all 3 of you at my side" he finished.

"rrr No problem Bucky we'll be by you 100%" Bruiser shouted.

As the croaker set off Bucky looked back to see the ship hoping that he would return to Jenny in one piece, as he thought he also looked upon the equipment he and the crew were using in hope it will be enough this time.

They Boarded the ship and grabbed their weapons knowing in the next moment they would be attacked.

"Alright let's move on out" Bucky commanded.

they made their way into the next area pretty much flooded with toads only to discover what would be in for a surprise.

"Drop your weapons or we'll open fire" Commanded a toad trooper.

"RRRgggh what was that" Shouted Bruiser.

"A B-b-b-berserker Betelgeusian Baboon" Screamed the Toads.

As the toads scrambled to run away in fear their attempts proved futile as Bruiser pummelled and pounced the toads to pieces.

"AH-UGA" Bruiser Shouted.

Despite Toads flying through the air didn't exactly leave Bucky and Willy missing the action, as Bucky was finding himself having to brawl with at least one or two toads, even Willy found himself sprawling with toads but proven easy probably because his battle suit resembled a betelgeusian baboon.

Within a couple of minutes all that was left were unconscious Toads scattered across the ground, Bucky and Willy were left a bit from this while Bruiser didn't seem to break a sweat.

"Bravo I must admit you seem as strong as your stories" said a mysterious, as he talked they could hear his faint clap which put the said individual into view.

"It's a shame we didn't properly introduce ourselves last time" said the Toad.

"You who are you" Bucky demanded.

"Touchy but very well I'm Commander Caecilian I Am the head of this triumphant ship" he stated.

Bucky looked upon him with anger and disgust with the thought of their previous confrontation.

"your the one who seeked that toad bot on me" Bucky stated.

"Yes you surprised that day by destroying it I underestimate your strength that time, but I won't make the same mistake this" Caecilian said.

"Who put you in charge of this ship" Bucky shouted.

"Why Komplex and Toadborg of course, they need someone who with proper knowledge on how to handle this ships exquisite power unlike that bumbling buffoon the Air Marshal" he rambled.

Bucky was finished he had heard enough of what he needed to and was ready to fight this toad commander.

"I've had enough talking I have a score to settle with right now" Bucky stated as he made his way towards Commander Caecilian.

"ooh feisty I shall enjoy this session of combat." Caecilian said.

Bucky then prepared to fight he signalled to the others to continue to investigate the rest of the ship, they obliged and Willy and Blinky went with Bruiser to continue through the ship leaving Bucky and Caecilian alone to solve their differences.

"I sense a lot of anger coming off of you care to answer" Caecilian asked.

"you almost took my life and love" Bucky answered.

"Hmm a love you say a dame of sorts" He said.

"An Aldeberan" Bucky answered.

"An interesting choice shame I've never met her yet" Caecilian said.

And with that Bucky made the first attack, it continue with counter and dodge at every attack both proven equal to one another.

"I've had enough of this time to finish" Caecilian spoke, He then revealed a unique weapon a sword with and energy made blade.

"A new weapon courtesy of Komplex's factories" he stated.

Just then the others arrived to inform Bucky of their departure.

"Bucky we have the intel we need we need to return to the Righteous Indignation" Willy shouted.

Bucky then leapt towards them as they made their way back to the croaker.

"Farewell Captain O'hare I'll make sure that our third confrontation will last" Caecilian said to himself.

Back on the Righteous Indignation Jenny continued to think hoping Bucky would return OK.

"Aye don't worry Jenny lass, Bucky and de others are sure to return I hope" Deadeye said.

"I know Deadeye I'm just a bit worried that's all" Jenny responded.

Just as she looked out the ship she saw the croaker returning with Bucky Aboard, he made his way to Jenny for an embrace of a hug.

"Told you I'd be back" Bucky said.

Jenny then gave a light punch to Bucky on the arm.

"You liar, I see a bruise on your cheek" Jenny said jokingly.

They then lock in a deep kiss that Bucky slowly interrupted.

"We need to send coordinates for genus" Bucky ordered, and with that the Ship made it's ways for Genus.

* * *

Yes Caecilian was carrying a lightsaber and I won't spoil any more details.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Perfect war

Time had gone by and the Righteous Indignation was heading towards Genus, As Bucky and his crew prepared for their confrontation with the U.A.F in hopes they could come to reason to postpone a toad Invasion.

They entered the conference room still as crowded as it was earlier when they left, but they were able to get an audience faster than previously.

"Captain O'hare you've returned and with useful information I suppose" Grebb Asked.

"You're absolutely right you're not gonna believe what I'm going to show" Bucky responded, Blinky then pressed a button that then projected images from his single eye that showed the very detailed ship.

"This is the ship I spoke of" Bucky revealed.

"And the toads plan on using it to walk right through Genuses security systems and blow this building sky high" Bucky stated as he slammed his hand down onto the conference table.

all the people in the room gasped into silence and it be noted that one person was hiding under the table in fear.

"I see what you mean Captain O'hare, my only question is what do you need us to do" asked the Secretary General.

"All I need all of you to do is grant me a team of defence, I can stop it but I can't stop it alone" Bucky answered.

"Very well then we'll see forth what we can do" Secretary General responded.

and with that Bucky and his team left the conference to prepare for an upcoming war.

Bucky and the others were at a station not to far from Genus within it's training facility training for the fight of their lives, most were finished but Bucky still kept pushing himself he knew this wouldn't be easy but some believe he may have been pushing himself too hard, suddenly he stopped, panting he felt a hand touch him.

"I sense a lot of stress and tension" Jenny said.

"I have to be ready for battle I'm not going to let him beat this fight" Bucky Responded, jenny was confused but only for second as she sensed what he had been talking about.

"when I fought him he told me he would harm when he was finished with me I can't let that happen no matter what" Bucky continued.

"I see your point but harming yourself won't fix it either" Jenny said.

"I know that but I just don't know what to think to help me" Bucky Finished.

"I do" Jenny responded "Ask yourself what would your master tell you" Jenny finished.

Bucky then thought for a moment till something was able to calm and reassure himself about what to do, He then hugged Jenny for helping soothe his problem.

"Willy I need to discuss something I need you to build" Bucky asked.

With this Bucky knew what he was going to do and he knew he will walk out of that fight victorious.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I've been so busy with moving that I had yet to write this one but we are getting close to the end of this, any ways Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11: Final confrontation part 1

They could be considered early to the fight but they were ready as ever for a battle, Bucky had his crew prepared for a fight of the lifetime and alongside them were others frigates presumably "The Infatigable" and "The Screaming Mimi".

The Elite Toad ship arrived with it's radical design putting awe into the other ships but no matter what they were still more than ready to fight.

"Bucky the toad ship is trying to communicate with us" Jenny said.

"Let them patch through Jenny" Bucky commanded with a grimish.

Commander Caecilian obviously with the same expression he had from their previous fight.

"Captain O'hare I Am offering one chance to surrender" Caecilian said with a smirk.

"Commander you have two options, surrender or die I am ordered by the United animal federation to take you into custody" Bucky commanded.

"So be it" Caecilian ended the comlink with a devilish laugh as his battle ship prepared for combat.

Bucky activated the ship comlink so he could contact the other frigates as well as his own ship.

"Attention all frigates battle Stations" Bucky said as everyone then chanted "LET'S CROAK SOME TOADS".

Then the toad ship's hangar open releasing a horrify swarm of toad "double bubbles" But the frigates remained united and stood their grounds, all the ships opened fire turning into the most dangerous laser light show in the aniverse, Although shots were firing in every direction the ships had no problem beating them, especially when they have gunners like Deadeye and Rumblebee.

the firing cleared showing the effort the heroes went through proving their determination.

"Impressive I seem to doubt your ships powers captain O'hare" Caecilian commented arrogantly.

"Caecilian this is your second chance surrender or be executed" Bucky Commanded.

"Captain O'hare I have yet to show this ships full power" Caecilian said, the toad ship activated A massive shield.

Bucky and the others opened fire only then to discover that the toad was now impenetrable, the other ships connected their comlinks with each other.

"I say Bucky how are we to get through this shield" Dogstar asked.

"We can't exactly fight them when their shields are up" Mimi commented.

"Don't worry we'll think of something" Bucky tried to assure.

"I think I got a suggestion" spoke a crew member of the infatigable, It was Pitshop pete the Mechanic for the Infatigable, "I believe if our ships reconfigure their guns we could shoot a blast that could get us aboard their ship" The pitbull finished.

"he's right it could work" Willy commented.

"we'll give it a try but one ship will have to board" Bucky answered.

"I say Bucky I'm pretty sure that's your ship" Dogstar said.

"He's right your crew has the most experience for that job" Mimi added.

"Very well prepare your guns then" Bucky finished, and with that the comlink ended.

within the minute the other ships had transform their guns into beam that would open a hole for the crew, with bright shining fire the shield had a hole opening to board "the Righteous Indignation" had entered.

* * *

"Alright men load yourself with as much weapons as you can this will be one of our toughest fights ever" Bucky commanded as armed himself with a blaster preparing for the fight of his life.

The ship doors opened to to what looked like hoards of toads.

"Captain O'hare drop the weapons before my soldiers open fire" Caecilian commanded, the biggest surprise would be Bucky showing no resistance and compiling.

"hmm you were quicker to this than I imagined" Caecilian commented with his slimey grin.

"I always have an ace up my sleeve, Now" Bucky shouted as Willy tossed him the weapon he requested, it was revealed to be a laser sword much like Commander Caecilians.

Toad soldiers opened fire Bucky slashed four guns with one swipe, and immediately the four toads ran in fear for their lives.

"Is that all" Caecilian asked.

"There's still more" Bucky answered as Bruiser jumped out of the ship as a toad ambush, the fight had begun toads falling to the ground like flies being shot by a blaster.

"Alright Willy you and Deadeye put an end to this ship, Blinky you stay here with Bruiser, Jenny you and me are going after Caecilian" Bucky said as he gave out his commands.

"Alright let's go" Jenny answered, they then got on their way to capture Caecilian.

Caecilian made a run but Bucky and Jenny stay close not letting the toad out of their site, on his run he a button closing a door on his preventing them from catching him.

"Damn it now what do we do" Bucky asked annoyed.

"I think I know" Jenny said as she use her telepathic power to blow open the door.

"How did you do that" Bucky said questioning her powers.

"I'll tell you another time" Jenny said avoiding the question, they ignored it and continued on down the hallway till they reach Caecilian.

"It's over Caecilian let's settle this" Bucky said.

"Very we shall finish this" Caecilian ended, and with that the two would break into laser sword combat.


	12. Chapter 12

Final Confrontation part 2

Bucky and Caecilian drew out their energy swords neither one refusing to back down from one another.

"Caecilian this your final chance" Bucky said clutching his sword, Caecilian didn't respond rather standing with a smirk across his face breathing his answer nice and clearly.

Jenny stood in awe only knowing not to interfere for her own safety and for Bucky's own concern for her.

Caecilian made the first move swinging his sword like a madman only to have it block by Bucky, the tables would constantly turn Bucky and Caecilian exchanging blows till the strategy would change.

Bucky then would charge at Caecilian putting a cut on arm, Caecilian eventually doing the same.

"You seem to be able to move and rather fast with that sword of yours Captain O'hare" Caecilian questioned.

"I guess it's just my natural athleticism from Warren" Bucky responded as he made a quick slash towards Caecilian.

The fight stopped for a brief moment with heavy breathing heard from both sides of this fight, Caecilian would try to catch Bucky off guard only for Bucky to make a quick defensive move in return.

Caecilian would look off to the side to see Jenny which would put a question into his mind.

"Who is the Aldeberan" Caecilian asked.

"She is Jenny my ships first mate" Bucky answered.

Caecilians face would light up with a rather sadistic smile with his eyes set towards jenny, Bucky then would charge towards Caecilian knowing what he would try and harm Jenny.

Bucky would open up with fury on Caecilian having his attacks deflected, despite this effort it would only add fuel to the fire for Caecilian.

Bucky would make powerful swipe but it would tragically miss giving Caecilian his opening, Caecilian made his way towards Jenny with a deadly charge only to be shocked in the moment.

Bucky stood before Caecilian, taking the hit that could of killed Jenny.

Jenny dropped to her knees before her fallen Captain sulking over the sacrifice he made to save, Caecilian stood over with a brief silence.

"Of all the stories I've heard from toad soldiers, who would of thought that I would Kill the Great Bucky O'hare" Caecilian commented as his sadistic smile returned.

Jenny didn't respond knowing it would only add to the Toads ego.

Caecilian moved towards the Aldeberan and her downed captain pulling out his energy sword.

"Care to join him" Caecilian asked preparing to finish her off.

all of sudden Bucky's bodie grabbed his energy sword and swiped at Caecilians leg leaving a nasty gash, Bucky then arose and knocked the energy sword out of the toads hand.

Jenny was happily surprised with only a few on her mind she could say.

"Bucky you're alive" she shouted.

"I don't understand how did you" Caecilian asked surprisingly losing his cool for the first, he was however cut off by Bucky.

"I was playing possum" Bucky cut off while he was still very injured.

"Commander Caecilian you are under arrest, under jurisdiction of the Righteous Indignation" Bucky commanded, Caecilian did not respond instead he broke out into a terrifying laugh.

"You think it's over" Caecilian asked, the question would only fall on deaf ears.

Running would be heard from the Hallway revealing and eager pair comprised of Willy and Deadeye.

"Bucky and Jenny the core to the ship is going to explode" Willy shouted.

"Aye Willy is right we best be on our ways" Deadeye commented.

With no response the group tried to make a daring sprint to their ship only to hear one final sentence from Commander Caecilian.

"You'll never make it O'hare" Caecilian Insulted.

with only few seconds the crew made it and activated the Righteous Indignation and made their escape from the toad ship Hangar.

The toad ship exploded with debris scattered around, all 3 United animal frigates would escape knowing their mission was a booming success literally.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Epilogue

Back on Genus the Crew of the righteous Indignation where once again celebrating in their success in stopping what could've been the destruction of the aniverse.

While many of the attendees were enjoying themselves Jenny stood alone by herself on the same balcony she kissed Bucky on, she stood there and wondered what the future would hold for her and the crew and if the toads would ever be stopped.

"It's called a party I don't know why you wouldn't be celebrating" Bucky joked as he joined Jenny on the balcony.

"You seem more interested in stargazing why is that" Asked Bucky as he was curious to what was on his first mates mind.

"It's nothing Bucky just having a few questions about the future" she answered.

"Please tell" he responded.

Jenny then told Bucky her thoughts for the future as he stood paying attention to the possible facts of the their fate, the conversation was then interrupted by Bucky who kissed Jenny on lips.

"Don't worry Jenny no matter what we will stop Komplex and bring peace to the Aniverse" Bucky assured Jenny.

"But what about us" Jenny questioned.

"I was hoping you say that" Bucky said as he then pulled out something from his pocket.

"First mate Jenny you marry me" Bucky said as popped the question.

Jenny's heart was racing but her mind was instantly made up.

"Yes" she said, and with that the two would be engaged soon to be married.

They gave the news to the crowd all was happy, this truly was a celebration as they would be together and defend the aniverse has husband and wife.

Fin?


End file.
